The Trials of Freindship
by sam81609
Summary: After a fight, Will ends up in the hospital, and the other girls fall apart. Fights break out. tempers a re tested, and so are friendships. But when a new portal opens, the girls will have to work together to overcome the odds. COMPLETED! But review
1. Chapter 1

The Trials of Friendship

Chapter 1-The Fight

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH

**A/N**-This is a mix of the books and the TV show

**Wills POV**

"A five hundred word book report!" Cornelia Hale complained as we walked out of Sheffield Institute. "Five hundred!"

"Get over it Corny", said Irma Lair kiddingly.

"Have I mentioned don't call me Corny?" Cornelia asked.

"About a hundred thousand times", said Hay Lin and Irma at the same time.

"Oh brother", Taranee Cook rolled her eyes and smiled. Just your normal group of gaggling girls leaving school after a way to long day. Unfortunately, we're not normal.

My name is Will Vandom. My friends' call me the leader of the group, and I guess am. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and I are the Guardians of the Veil. The Veil is a magical barrier that protects our world, Earth, from the evil that is Meridian. Meridian is ruled by Phobos, who wants to take over the universe. That's where the guardians come in. You see, sometimes portals appear in the veil, and it's our job as guardians to close the portals. Let me guess what you're thinking right now: the world is doomed. Well we're not completely powerless, thankfully. We have powers.

Like me. I am the keeper of an ancient crystal called the Heart of Candracar, which gives the other guardians power. I also have power over absolute energy (and I have a talking fridge).

Irma is the water guardian. She can control water, and make it do whatever she wants. She a comedian, and is always ready with a joke, good times or bad.

Taranee is the fire guardian. That is a skill that could come in handy. Taranee is a good student, who can also be shy at times, and doesn't really like to speak her mind or anything like that.

Cornelia is the earth guardian. Enough said with that one. She is fashion obsessed, and cares absolutely nothing for school. Just a big waste of time to her.

Hay Lin is the air guardian. She could make little gust or great big hurricanes. She is a breezy sort of person, who is carefree, and a natural peacekeeper.

We call ourselves W.I.T.C.H. Hay Lin had made it up, it was just the first letter of all our names put together.

We had been guardians for…how long has it been? I don't even remember.

"Five hundred!" Cornelia said, snapping me out of my thoughts. She couldn't get over that report.

"Get over it!" Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin said at the same time. I just smiled. My friends could be very nuts at times.

"Hm?" something was vibrating in my pocket, and for a second I thought it was my cell phone. Until I remembered that my phone was in my backpack.

"What's wrong Will?" Taranee asked. I had stopped walking, and was pulling a certain necklace out of my pocket. The Heart was glowing.

"Great", Cornelia groaned. She basically despised anything having to do with guardians.

"What do you think?" I asked, looking around at my friends.

"Either a portal, or a monster", said Irma.

"Gee you think?" said Cornelia sarcastically.

"Don't start with me Corny", said Irma threateningly.

"Don't call me-"

"Don't start", I snapped, not in the mood to listen to Irma and Cornelia fight.

"The Heart's pointing in that direction", said Hay Lin, pointing westward.

"Lets' go then", I said, in the mood to investigate.

We walked for awhile, and before we knew it, we were at the river. And a portal was there.

"Great", I muttered. I hated portals.

"I wonder if anything came through", Taranee said thoughtfully. Great. I hadn't even thought of that.

"I'm not waiting for something to come through to find out", I said finally. I held up the crystal and prepared to close the portal.

"Uh Will?" said Hay Lin, looking at the portal in a terrified way. "Look"

I looked at the portal. And saw something that really freaked me out. Something that actually scared me. A giant snake.

"Oh boy", I whispered, backing away from the portal. "Cedric"

Cedric was the leading man (if you can call him that) in Phobos's army, and a giant snake. Well, most of the time. He did have the power to transform into a human. But that's beside the point.

"Will do something!" Hay Lin yelled. Cedric was on the attack.

"Okay", I said. "Lets do this. _Guardians Unite!_"

I held up the crystal, and gave the others their powers.

"_Water!"_

"_Fire!"_

"_Earth!"_

I was kind of relieved once we were in guardian form. At least now we stood a chance.

"_Water!" _Irma yelled, shooting a blast of water at Cedric, and hitting him squarely in the side of the head. He didn't even flinch.

"Uh oh", Irma said, before turning and flying away.

"Help!" Hay Lin squealed as Cedric turned on her. She took off, but not before creating a hurricane to distract Cedric.

"Cornelia, do you think you can restrain him?" I asked the Earth guardian. She nodded, and drifted back toward the ground (we had been flying).

_"Earth!" _she yelled, summoning the ground. Vines whipped up around Cedrics' arms, and tightened, immobilizing him.

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" he roared, pulling against the vines. We were so happy about defeating Cedric, that we missed one thing: his tail was still free.

Before anyone knew what was happening, he whipped his tail at the bridge, and knocked some very big pieces off.

Next thing I knew, nothing but darkness.

**(Heh, cliff hanger. Until next time then!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Trials of Friendship

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH

**A/N-If u don't remember wat happened in the first chap, ill refresh ur memory. Will and the other girls were down at the river fighting Cedric and Will got hurt. Short sweet and to the point. Now, go enjoy this chap**

Chapter 2-At the Hospital

Irmas' POV

"Please!"

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules"

"Someone should be with her!"

"Have you gotten thru to her mother or father yet?"  
"Her parents are divorced-"

"Not the time Taranee!"

We were at the hospital. We had been fighting Cedric, and thought we had won. But we had missed one thing. His tail was free, and he had used it to his fullest. He attacked the bridge, and knocked off a few big rocks. One of them hit Will.

We all went back to human form (with a little help from the fact that Will had lost the Heart; Hay Lin found it). Cornelia was able to move the rocks (although it did wipe her out), and then Hay Lin got her cell phone out and called the hospital. We had all gone in the ambulance, but now…

"Someone should be with her", I repeated, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Those are the rules", the doctor said, before turning away from us. We finally gave up and collapsed into the chairs next to us, knowing that, no matter what we said, we wouldn't be able to see Will. Taranee looked ready to cry, and Cornelia had an unreadable expression. Hay Lin looked almost shocked at what happened, and I had very good guess that I did to.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Will bag and started rummaging thru it.

"What are you doing?" said Taranee in a shocked voice. It was the first words she had said since we had gotten to the hospital.

"Looking for this", I said, pulling out Wills phone. "She has her moms work number saved to her phone"

I found her moms number and hit send. Wills' mom needed to know what had happened.

"Hello, Simultech", I really hated that pleasant sounding voice that answered me.

"Hello, may I speak to Mrs. Vandom?" I said as politely as I could.

"I'm sorry, she is in a meeting right now", said the lady. "Would you like to leave a message?"

"No", I said. "Listen, this is urgent, I need to speak to her right now!"

"Okay", said the voice finally. "Who shall I tell her is calling?"

"Just say it's Irma", I said, relieved I didn't have to get rude. "And tell her it's an emergency"

* * *

"Irma?" I had to wait five minutes to get through to Mrs. Vandom, and was relieved to finally hear her voice.

"Mrs. Vandom!" I was _so _happy to finally get to talk to her.

"What's the emergency?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"I-well-it's just-" I wasn't exactly sure what to say. "I-Will-got hurt", I finally managed to say.

"What!" I basically expected that. I explained what had happened (leaving out the part about being guardians, and simply saying we were attacked by some giant monster), and Mrs. Vandom said she would be right over.

"Glad that's over", I said, closing the cell phone and putting it back in Wills bag.

"Smooth lying", said Hay Lin with a small smile.

"Thanks", I returned the weak smile myself, and look over at Taranee. She looked traumatized.

_Well duh, _I told myself. _Will was-is- practically her best friend. And now she's…no, I can't think like that. I have to be strong. For the others sake, I have to be strong. I have to be strong for the others. I'm the one who is always making jokes about everything. I need a joke for this to. Okay joke, come on think, a joke…_

"This isn't a joke Irma", said a ticked off sounding Taranee. Hay Lin and Cornelia jumped and looked at her, both seemed very confused.

"I need to say something", I told her, not caring that she had been listening to my every thought, just not caring.

"It isn't a joke!" Taranee cried, jumping up from her seat. I stood up to and faced her. Not that it made a difference. Taranee and I are basically the same height.

"You can't expect to get thru life just making jokes!" she cried, obviously not caring that everyone was staring at here (that was a first for Taranee). "Life isn't one big joke, why can't you see that, why can't you for once just stop!"

"What's wrong with making jokes?" I asked her. "You never cared before!"

"It wasn't someone close to us before, why can't you see that!" Taranee looked upset (understatement of the century).

"What about Elyon?" Cornelia asked quietly.

"Taranee, I know you're upset", said Hay Lin. She stood up and put her arm around Taranees shoulder. "People deal with things in their own ways. You cry, I draw, Cornelia shops, and Irma makes jokes. It's just the way we are"

Suddenly Taranee didn't look so mad anymore. She looked horrified. She looked at me with shocked eyes, and I noticed that they were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Taranee", I said. "I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it", she said, collapsing back into her chair. "I didn't mean to blow up like that, I just couldn't help it. Everything that's happened, Will-"

She broke off as she started crying again.

"Hey", Hay Lin gave Taranee a little squeeze around her shoulder, and gave her a weak smile. "Will'll be all right. She's the one person who could fall from the Tower of Mist and walk away with out a scratch"

Taranee hiccoughed and I got the feeling she was trying not to laugh.

* * *

"Girls?"

It was about an hour after my little fight with Taranee. The doctors were still refusing to tell us anything. Which is why we were happy to hear Mr. Vandoms' voice.

"Mrs. Vandom!" I jumped up and walked quickly over to her.

"How is she?" Mrs. Vandom asked.

"They won't tell us", said Taranee sadly.

"Mrs. Vandom?" we turned around to see the doctor we had talked to earlier standing there, looking mournful.

"Y-yes?" Mrs. Vandom managed to stammer. Don't ask me how she managed to talk, my mouth was dry. "How's my daughter?"  
"Well, let me be the first to say, you have a strong daughter" he started. "From what these girls described, I wouldn't expect anyone to live. But-"

"What?" I asked. "But what?"

"Well", he said, "As of right now, Will has entered…a comatic state"

**(If you have no idea what that means, than wait for me to update to find out)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Trials of Friendship

Chapter 3-Some disturbing News

Taranees' POV

I could barely feel the floor. I didn't hear anything anyone said, all I could hear was the doctors words in my head. Will, in a coma? No way, it wasn't possible. Will was one of the strongest people I knew, how could this happen to her? I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I sat down hard in my chair, buried my face and my hands and burst into tears. I was still having a hard time believing this, but reality had basically hit home. I felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Hay Lin had sat down next to me, a weak little smile on her face to try and reassure me. I didn't even try to return the smile, just turned away from Hay Lin. I didn't want comfort. I wanted to be left alone.

"How long will it last?" Irma finally asked, her voice shaking.

"We don't know", said the doctor. "She could wake up at any time. Could be tomorrow, could be the next day, or…it could be never"

* * *

I don't remember leaving the hospital. I don't remember going home. All I remember is walking into my room and collapsing onto my bed. I think I was sleeping thru everything else. Hay Lin told me later it looked like I was in shock. And she was probably right. All I could really think about was Will. She was my best friend, and she might…die? I could barely think about it. Will had moved to Heatherfield a few days after I did. We met one morning when we were both late for school. We talked a little, and both got busted for being late to class. After words we had walked home with each other, and gotten to know each other a little better. Will was practically my best friend, and now she was…not gone. Not yet anyway. What was I supposed to do?

* * *

I sort of slid thru school the next day. I have no clue what the teachers talked about, and I don't even remember what I had for lunch. That's how out of it I was. 

After school the four of us walked to the hospital. We wanted to go see how Will was doing, even though we didn't expect much. We ran into Wills mom on the way out, and she told us just we thought: no change. We hadn't expected there to be, but we were crushed just the same.

We finally made it up to Wills room, but as I got there, I realized something: I didn't want to go in.

"You go in", I said. It was the first words I had said in a I don't know how long. Cornelia gave me a weird look, but Hay Lin just nodded and said, "All right, you can wait here", and she and the others went in.

"Coward", I muttered, completely hating myself. "Will needs you, and you're scared, but then again, what else is new, right?"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" I looked down and saw a little girl around seven or so looking up at me.

"No reason", I said.

"Do you have a family member here?", she asked.

"No, my best friend", I said.

"Oh", she said. "I'm sorry. My mommy is here. She has _cancer_"

I'm sorry", I said. I felt like a jerk. "I'm Taranee. What's your name?"  
"Katelyn", she said. "How long has your friend been in the hospital?"  
"A day", I said. "How long has your mom been here?"

"A week", said Katelyn. "She didn't feel good one day, so my daddy brought her here, and she's been here ever since"

"I'm sorry", I said.

"It's not your fault silly", said Katelyn with a smile. "I know my mommy will get better. She's been here before, and she always got out feeling better"

I admired Katelyn's optimism, really I did, but she seemed a little _too_ happy. Her mom was in the hospital, and she had cancer, yet Katelyn was still keeping her hopes up. Something didn't feel right about it.

"Taranee?" Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Irma had finally come out of Wills' room, and all of them looked ready to leave.

"Well, it's been nice talkin to you Kate", I said. "But I gotta go, see ya"

"Bye!" Katelyn chirped as we walked away.

"Who was that?" Irma asked as we walked out.

"A little girl who's been through way to much", I answered.

(Well, i updated finaly, but i got alot of work to do,i hav school reports (and i havnt started school yet!) so dont expect much more on updates for a while, sadly pouts


	4. Chapter 4

The Trials of Friendship

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH

Chapter 4-Cornelias' change of heart

Cornelias' POV

Needless to say, we were one very depressed group as we left the hospital. Taranee hadn't said much all day, Irma looked like she was racking her brains to find a joke to tell, and Hay Lin was drawing on her hand, again.

I sighed quietly as we walked. None of us could find much to say, but what could be said about this?

I didn't even bother saying hi to my mom when I got home, just made straight for my room.

"Oh Caleb", I sighed as I sat down, "What am I going to do?"

I didn't expect the flower to answer, but it felt nice, just talking. Finding something to say to fill the silence.

"This is so completely messed up", I muttered as I collapsed on to my bed, "So completely crazy"

I had never wanted to be a guardian. I just wanted to step back into my regular routine of life as an Infielder at Sheffield. But no, we got these powers, got this responsibility. After awhile, I adjusted, kind of, but after Caleb was turned back into a flower (long story) I had kinda gone into a withdrawal from my friends. We had only just started talking again, and now this…

Wait a minute. A bolted up straight, suddenly mad. This wasn't my fault, any of this. If it was anyones' fault, it was Wills'. I don't care how rotten that sounded, it was true. If Will had never moved to Heatherfield, none of this would have happened. If Will had never moved to Heatherfield, we never would have become guardians, and we all would have been a lot happier.

(All right, I know, it was a short chapter, but I'm building on it. Hang tight for another week, and that's when I'll have the next chap out)


	5. Chapter 5

The Trials of Friendship

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH

A/N-This is gonna be a short chapter, sorry, but I kind of have to rush, but don't worry, it'll get better

Chapter 5- A Strange Experience

Wills' POV

"Huh?" I looked around at the never ending darkness. It really did seem to go on forever.

"What is going on?" I asked. But my voice was lost in the empty space. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to figure out how I had gotten to…wherever I was. Not matter how hard I tried though, I just couldn't get a grasp on it. I remembered fighting Cedric, and then…blackness.

I sighed heavily and looked around again. I couldn't see anything (except black) and it really was starting to freak me out.

_"Will", _I looked around.

"Huh? Wha-?" I looked left and right over and over, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. But it was no use. Suddenly, there was a flash of pink light, and then I was no longer caught in darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

The Trials pf Friendship

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH

**A/N-**Sorry about the incredible shortness of chapter 5

**A/N-**Even though the last five chapters have been in first person, I'm maknig them in third person from now on, makes it easier for me to write

Chapter 6-

Hay Lins' POV

Hay Lin sighed sadly and looked around her room. Markers, colored pencils, and clothes littered the floor, and she remembered with a jolt that she was suppose to have cleaned her room last night. She stood up to start just that, then decided to go down and see if her parents needed help in the resteraunt. One of the chefs was sick with the flu, and things had been pretty busy lately. Things were a lot easier when her grandmother was alive, she realized. Her grandma had lover helping out in the Silver Dragon, even though towards the end she had been to sick to do much. Hay Lin sighed and gazed once more around her room before going downstairs.

"Need a hand?" she asked her dad at the cash register.

"No thanks", her dad said, "Don't you have a room to clean?"

"Yea, I think so…" Hay Lin said, pretending to think about it for a second  
"Hay Lin…" her dad said threateningly.

"I'm going, I'm going", Hay Lin said quickly, retreating to her room. She got up to her room and looked around again, sighing. She knew she was supposed to clean her room, but reall didn't feel like it. She thought of her room as her personal space, and she like her personal space to be messy. Even if her dad didn't.

Besides, she wasn't in the mood to clean. She was more worried about other things.

She'd called Wills' house that day, and had gotten Wills' mom saying everything was still the same. And that just made Hay Lin feel bad. She had tried to talk to Taranee, but that hadn't gone to well. Taranee had been acting weird lately, then again, Will had been the first friend Taranee had made Heatherfield, it was understandable, really. Hay Lin did understand.

(Okay, weird way to end the chapter, but I'm on a schedule, so hang tight, and the next chap'll be along soon, promise)


	7. Chapter 7

The Trials of Friendship

**Disclaimer:I don't own WITCH**

Chapter 7-Wills Adventure Begins

"Okay", Will said, shaking hard, "What in the world was that?"

"Welcome young Guardian", a calm voice from behind her said. Will whirled around, and saw herself face to face with an old woman. She looked vaguely familiar, but Will couldn't put the name with the face…  
"Who are you?" Will asked, panicking, "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Do not worry Will", the woman said kindly, "You, my young keeper, are in Candracar"  
"Don't worry?" Will repeated shrilly, "I've been in Candracar before, but never here, what is this?"

"You must calm your nerves guardian", the woman said, "Please, let me explain-"  
"Explain what?" Will asked. Th initial panic was starting to wear off, and now she was just scared, "Wiat", she said, flashing back on the fight with Cedric, "The rocks..oh no"

"You're not dead Will", the woman said pleasantly, "Lets' say yor hear on a side trip. I've brought you here to help you"  
"Help me with what?" Will asked. She noticed that she had been asking many questions since she had gotten to Candracar, "What do I need help with?"

"Your powers", the woman said.

"W-What?" Will stuttered, "Whatta you mean?"  
"Let me eplain", the woman said. Will had a feeling she was in for a long haul.

A/N-Sorry it was so short, and that I didn't update when I was suppose to, school's really cutting into my personal time, but I'll try and get back on the ball, promise. Anyway, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm trying to build suspence. Bye for now! See you in a week!


	8. Chapter 8

The Trials of Friendship

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, including WITCH**

(and if you could tell me if disclaimers are required in every chapter, or not, let me know)

A/N-I don't know if I said this already, but this fic will be a cross between the books and the show

Taranees' POV

Chapter 8-Conquering Fears

Taranee still hadn't brought herself to actually go into Wills' room at the hospital. She went their everyday to see if there was any change, but of course, there wasn't. Will had been in the hospital for a week, and all Taranee could think about was what the doctor had said, "The longer she is like this, the less likely it is she'll ever wake up"

Taranees' shoulder sagged as she thought about this on her way home from school. Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were walking next to her, all were oddly silent. This had been a rough week for all of them.

Taranee got home and instantly went to her room, not in the mood to talk to anyone who might be home (it was one of her brothers' rare, come home right after school day; normally he was a surfing maniac). Taranee laid face up on her bed, deep in thought. It was more then just the fact that she and Will had been friends practically Will had moved to Heatherfield. Taranee had been at Sheffield for three days, and had met Will when they were both late for class. They had become really good friends after that, and then, when the whole, becoming guardians' thing happened, it just put a seal on the friendship. It was the fact that without Will, they would never be able to do their job of protecting the Veil without Will. Their powers weren't as strong when they were divided, and they were divided in a big way this time. She just didn't know what they were going to do.

Irmas' POV

Irma sighed as she dragged herself to the hospital. She was the only one of her friends who had been visiting Will on a daily basis. Taranee was basically too scared to go into the room, Hay Lin didn't like seeing her friend like that, and Cornelia? Irma hadn't seen much of her earth guardian friend that week. It was as if she had come to some unspoken agreement not to talk to the other guardians. And it made Irma kind of mad.

----

Irma walked quietly into Wills' hospital room, and noticed that Mrs. Vandom wasn't there, for once. It caught Irma by surprise. Normally Mrs. Vandom was there everyday, but Irma got a feeling that the nurses had forced her to go home and get some rest.

Irma sighed and looked at Will, who was, of course, still not awake. She wished desperately that Will would wake up. Will was the leader of their rag tag little group, and even though she couldn't always prevent fights from breaking out among the friends, most of the time she could stop them. And Irma felt like the whole group'd just had one big fight.

Wills' POV

"Whoa!" Will cried as a surge of energy blast out of her hands, "What was that!"

"There is no need to fear, Will", the old lady said with a smile, "You must not think about what might happen to you. You must think about what you can do"

"How do you know me?" Will asked for about the millionth time, knowing it wouldn't do any good, "Who are you?"

"You will find out soon enough", the lady said, "For now, let us return to your training"

_Training. _That was what this was all about. Bringing Will to Candrcar, telling her about her powers, all of this was just training, for her to become a better guardian. She wasn't sure how her friends felt about this (she also wasn't sure what was happening back on Earth), but she was sure someone had to be worried about her by now. If only she knew.

"Let us try again", the old lady said, "Focus on the pillar. See it collapsing. See your power"

Will sighed. She closed her eyes and held up her hand, focusing all her energy on that one pillar. She felt a big surge of energy stream thru her, and she heard a resounding crack as the energy hit the pillar.

"All right-" Will started to celebrate at _finally _knocking out that dumb pillar, but she suddenly felt a little dizzy, and felt her knees give out beneath her.

"Ah yes", the lady said, walking over and helping Will stand back up, "That is something else you must learn. You must not use up too much of your own energy at once, you must learn to control it"

"I have to learn a lot, don't I?" Will asked, not caring if she sounded rude. She'd just been yanked into this parallel universe, had no idea what was going on back home, and, on top of it all, she was being taught a whole new kind of power, by someone she didn't even know! That gave her the right to be in a bad mood.

"Let us try again", the lady said.

Irmas POV

Irma sighed and looked depresedly at her lunch. It wasn't the fact that the tapioca pudding looked like glue, or the fact that the carrots looked poor pale then orange, it was the fact that everything was so quiet. Well at her table anyway. All around them, kids were laughing, chatting, and looked like they didn't have a care in the world. It was just that one little area that was utterly silent.

"That's it", Cornelia said, looking up from her own lunch. It was one of her rare, sit with her friend days, "I don't know why were all acting depressed, but I say-"

"Cornelia where've you been?" Irma asked her friend heatedly, "Will is in the hospital! Don't you even care?"

"Remember the time before we were guardians?" Cornelia asked, ignoring Irma, "We were all so happy then. We didn't have to worry about some invisible Veil, some lunatic trying to take over the world, all we had to worry about was whether or not there as gonna be a pop quiz in science"

"There was also a time", Irma said, "When people ate with their feet. What's the point Cornelia!"

"The point is, we were all so much happier before Will moved here", Cornelia said, "Think it'll all go back to that now?"

"W-What?" Taranee stuttered, "Whatta you mean?"

"Well, now that Will is gone, I-"

"That's it!" Irma exclaimed, jumping out of her seat, "I can't believe you! How can you be so insensitive? I mean, in case you haven't noticed, Will's in the hospital, in a coma, and all you can worry about is how all this is going to effect you? I mean come on!"

"Come on yourself!" Cornelia snapped, standing up as well, "Don't tell me you never once thought about how life would be if Will had never come here! I know you, I'm sure you've thought of it at least once!"

"That's not the point", Irma said angrily; by now the whole cafeteria was looking at them, "The point is, you could at least pretend to care that one of your friends might die!"

Taranee and Hay Lin gave each other scared looks. Irma and Cornelia had fought before, but never like this. Irma could tell they were scared, but right then, all she felt was mad. At Cornelia, mad about just about everything.

Cornelia glared at Irma for a second, then turned and walked away without another word.

"Irma?" Hay Lin said quietly. She turned to face her friend, who still looked a little upset. "Maybe you were a little hard on her Irma", Hay Lin pointed out carefully.

"What?" Irma exclaimed, "You're taking her side? Maybe you weren't listening Hay Lin, but she was being way to unreasonable, how can you think like that!"

Before she gave Hay Lin a chance to answer, Irma turned away from her friend and walked away from the table, not wanting to see the hurt look on her friends face.


	9. Chapter 9

Kay kay. Sorry it so long for the update, me been very busy, yes yes, much to do…uh, anyway, before I start, I gotta clear one quick thing up:

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH

**Scottgrubb: **she wasn't wishing death on Will, she was just opening up to possibilities, incase something happens to Will, get it? Okay, yea, it's lame, but no one told you to read the story.

* * *

Chapter 9-Only a Miracle

Taranees' POV

Taranee shuffled her feet as she stood outside the door to Wills' hospital room. A week. Longer even, and still, she hadn't gone in. But she had made a new friend. Katelyn came by everyday while her dad talked to the doctor about one thing or another. Katelyn remained optimistic. She knew her mom would get better.

_Must be nice, _Taranee thought. She heard a sniffling sound from behind her, and looked around. Katelyn had rounded the corner looking absolutely miserable.

"Hi Taranee", she muttered, "What's up?"

"Hi Katelyn", Taranee said quietly, "What's wrong?" Even thought she knew, she asked.

Katelyn looked up, tears in her eyes, "She's gone. My mommy…died…"

Taranee bit her lip to keep from crying, "Katelyn…"

"Why?" Katelyn asked, "Why my mommy? She never did anything wrong, she was a good person, why-"

"Oh Katelyn", Taranee said, sighing, "These things don't happen because someone is being published for something they did wrong, there's no reason for it. They could just be going about their normal, everyday business, or…just doing their job…"

"Katelyn", said a gruff voice from behind Taranee. The only person it could have been was Katelyns' father.

"Daddy!" Katelyn pratically flew at her father, hugging him tightly.

"You must be Taranee", he said, notcing Taranee. She nodded shyly, and he gave her a warm smile.

"Katelyn hasn't stopped talknig about you for a week", he said, patting his daughters' head fondly, "Dunno what you've done to her, but she's been doing so much better this last week, really…" he broke off with a sigh, "Time to go Katelyn"

"Kay", but as she turned to leave, she looked back at Taranee, "Hey Taranee? I hope your friend Will gets better"

She watched Katelyn round the corner for the last time, and sighed. She knew now, what she had to do.

Hay Lins' POV

Hay Lin sighed as she walked along the rivers' edge. This was where everything had first started. Everything…

"Uh oh", Hay Lin snapped out of her thoughts. She'd found…a portal. It took her a second to figure out where it had come from, then she remembered that they had never shut the last portal they'd found, they'd been to worried about Will. Hay Lin grabbed her cell phone. No matter what happened, she still needed her friends.

Wills' POV

_"Unh"_, Will had become pretty familiar with the ground. Everytime she had a little success with her powers, it completely wiped her out.

"You're getting better", the old lady said, helping Will up.

"Better?" Will asked, "I'm getting worse, if anything!"

"It will have to do", the lady said, "For now it was time we part"

"What!" Will cried. This was just way to much. What next?

"When you return", she said, "things will be a little hectic. Do not worry, soon everything will become clear"

Smoke started to fog Wills' vision. She knew she was going back to Earth. But she had to know-

"Give my love to Hay Lin, Will", the lady said.

"Mrs. Lin!" but that was all Will had time for, before she disapeared out of Candrcar.

Imras' POV

Irma folded her arms huffily, and stared stonily ahead. Hay Lin had called her to tell her about a portal that she had found, and of course, Irma came running right over. Of course, Hay Lin was smart, and conviently forgot to mention Cornelia would be there to. If Irma had known Conelia would be there, she'd have point blank refused. Which was probably why Hay Lin didn't tell her.

Cornelia squirmed incomfortably next to her. Irma knew Corny was no happier about this then she was. They both felt tricked.

"Something's coming through!" Hay lin hissed, snapping Irma out of her thoughts. Something was comnig through. Something big.

Taranees' POV

Taranees' hand shook as she reached for the knob of the door. She knew she had to go in, but that didn't make her feel any better. In fact, it made her feel worse. She turned the knob shakily, still not sure about this. She opened the door and stepped in.

The first thign she saw was Will. She looked dead. Taranee shuddered. She didn't wanna think about that. The second thing she saw was Wills' hand. It was twitching. Just a little, but…

"W-Will?" Taranee stammered, not sure what else to say.

"_Unh", _Will groaned soflty, her eyes opening slowly, "What? Where-?"

"Will!" Taranee yelled. She ran over to Will and pulled her into hug, not sure what else to say.

"Ah!" Will exclaimed, "Taranee!"

"Sorry!" Taranee cried, pulling herself away from Will, "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you, it's just…"  
"What happened?" Will asked.

"It's a long story", Taranee sighed.

Hay Lins POV

"No Hay Lin, she's still not home", Peter said, a little impatient, "I'll have her call you when she gets back"

"Okay", Hay Lin hit 'end' on her cell phone, but she didn't have time to feel depressed. There was still a battle going on.

"AAAAHHHH!" Irma screamed, jumping out of the way the monsters attack. The thing was _huge. _It had blades running up and down its' arms and legs. Needless to say, it was anything but deffenseless. Irma was shooting stream after stream of water at the thing. Not that it was doing much good.

"Without Will and the crystal, we can't do much", Irma said angrily, "Now what?"

"We keep trying", Hay Lin said.

Taranees' POV

"Wow", Will said, flopping back on her pillow, "Over a week? No way…"

Wills' mom had already been to see Will, and had nearly screamed herself hoarse at her daughters miraculous recovery. Afterwards, a nurse had come and gently demanded that Mrs. Vandom went home and got some rest (she did look tired), and then a few doctors looked Will over to make sure there wasn't any permanent damage (there wasn't). And finally, the girls had been left to talk.

"A week…" Will said faintly, "Longer even…"  
"It's okay Will", Taranee said quietly, "Really…"

"Huh?" Will held up her hand; the Heart of Candracar was glowing in her palm.

"Hay Lin must have left it", Taranee said, "Why-"

"Look!" Will cried, staring into the Heart, Taranee could make out three small figures, and one big one.

"The others are in trouble", Will said, throwing the blankets off, "We have to…"

Her voie falterd as she stood up, and she stumbled. Taranee grabbed her and held her steady.

"Are you crazy?" Taranee asked, "You've been in a coma for over a week, you can't-"

"Yes I can", Will recovered and grabbed her jacket from a nearby chair, "Coming?"

All Taranee could do was stare.

Irmas' POV

Irma dodged another lethal attack. Things weren't going to hot for them, she realized as Hay Lin and Cornelia landed next to her, both groaning and muttering to themselves. They needed a miracle…

_"Fire!"_

And boy did they get one. A fireball flew at the monster from behind them, a direct hit. Irma looked around andsaw somwthing that made her glow: _Taranee and Will_.

"Yes!" Hay Lin cheered, jumping up, "Will!"  
"AAAHHH!" Will screamed and as Hay Lin hugged her. All Irma could manage was a weak look of shock. Cornelia fit in well with the shocked scheme.

"Hay Lin", Will said, gently pushing her friend away, "I do still have to breath, you know"

"What? Oh sorry", Hay Lin backed off, "it's just, the last time we saw you, you were…"  
"A vegetable", Irma said blankly.

"Thanks Irma", Will said, a little hint of sarcasm in her voice, "Well, I like reunions as much as the next person, but we have things to do, so…"

She held up her hand; the Heart of Candracar appeared, and right then, Irma knew: everything was going to be okay.

Wills' POV

Will watched as a pink light blanketed her friends, and she couldn't help but smile. Their lives were anything but perfect, but hey, it definetly could have been worse.

"All right!" Irma cried as the light died away, "Time to show this monster who's in charge!"  
"Somethings' never change", Will said quietly. The five girls took flight.

"Payback time!" Irma yelled, water shooting out of her hand, "This is for that…and that…and that…"

Taranee flew up to eye level with the monster, and shot a fire ball right at it's eye. From the sound of his roar, it hurt.

"Earth!" Cornelia cried. Vines flew out of the ground, restraining the monster. It didn't last long though. He broke free, one of his blades flying right at Will.

"Will!" Irma screamed. Before Will had time to think, she threw her hands up, and a pink shield formed around her. The monster blade bounced of it with a weird _ting. _

"Whoa", Irma said in a hushed voice, "Since when can Will do that?"

"Will!" Hay Lin yelled, "You okay?"

"Uh, yea", Will said shakily, "I'm fine…"

"Um, okay…", Taranee said, clearly freaked by Wills' new found powers, "Lets' just…get this monster back through the portal before it causes anymore trouble…"  
"Right", Will said quickly. The girls fought valiantly, but this monster was just way to strong. Even with all five of them united, there was no way in the world they could win. Unless…

Will took a deep breath. From what Taranee had told her, she'd been in a coma for over a week, which equaled out to about how long she had been in Candrcar for. That was, considering how time mvoed in the two places. Time could have been faster or slower in the two dimensions. For all she knew, she'd been in Candracar for a month, by Candracar time. She was stalling her real thoughts though, and she knew it. She focused on the real task at hand, and then thought about her powers, which she could feel inside her. Her hands started glowing a brilliant pink, and before she knew it, she and the monster were both absorbed by a pink light. She focused all her energy on that one creature, that one beast that could destroy anything and everything she and her friends had been chosen to protect. She wasn't going to stand for that. She took aim, all her power still focused on that one monster. She fired. A giant ball of pink energy hit the monster. It roared a gurtly loud roar, and Will was surprised that none of the nearby windows to offices or anythign like that were broken by the sound. The monster flew backwards, and trough the portal. The light around Will died out, right along with any energy she had left. She landed back on the ground with a groan, and collapsed.

"Will!" she heard Irma yell. The next second, she was surrounded by her friends, all looking worried. She insisted that she was okay, but of couse, they wouldn't listen. Taranee finally decided they should get back to the hospital. Will hated to admit it, but that sounded like a good idea to her.

* * *

Well, I hate to say it, but after this, I only have one more chapter, and then this story is done. Kind of relieved actualy, but sad at the same time. Anyway, review, and I'll be back in a week (maybe a little longer) with another update. Cião! 


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I'm back for one last time with this fic. Nothing like the end of a story to get you all depressed…/sniffs/ but, movin on, right! I've got a million other fics to keep me happy for a long time, so, no need to get teary-eyed over this, right? Oh, and I don't own W.i.t.c.h. Also, this is gonna be a kind of short chapter, I'm really sorry about that, but after the main story is over, what more do you want?

* * *

**Chapter 10-**New Beginnings

**Hay Lins' POV**

"Five hundred words", Cornelia grumbled as the girls walked out of Sheffield about a week later. Will had been back in school for a few days, and for the most part, everything was normal. Well, as normal as things could get for the guardians.

"Five hundred", Cornelia muttered again.

"Wait a minute!' Irma exclaimed, "Am I the only one getting a déjà vu vibe here?"

Taranee, Hay Lin, and Will all ceacked up, but Cornelia just glared at Irma, who smirked at the blonde girl in return.

"Very fnny Irma", Cornelia finally said, "I'm serous though: I think teachers live to make our lives miserable"

"Where've you been?" Irma asked as they walked, "Mars?"  
"Or Meridian", Cornelia muttered, "Could be either one, really…"  
Will shook her head with a bemused grin, "You guys wanna come over? My mom might be home, or she might not be, it's anyones' guess, really…"

"Sure!" the girls said at the same time. Theyw alked to Wills' house, talking and laughing the whole way.

* * *

"Mom!" Will yelled as she walked in, "You home?"

Silence. Will grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket to make sure it was on, then turned to her friends with a smile, "What you guys want for a snack?"

"Anything's fine", Hay Lin said with a shrug. The othergirls nodded in agreement, so Will made her way into the kitchen muttering, "You girls can't make it easy, no, I have to actually find something, give me a few options here…"  
Hay Lin giggled at her friends' attitude, and thought with a smile, _Nice to have us all back together. At least Cornelia and Irma have stopped fighting. Well, as much as they _can _stop fighting anyways…_

"How do cookies sound to you?" Will asked from the kitchen, snapping Hay Lin out of her thouhts.

"Fine", they all said. Will sighed and shook her head as she tried to find some cookies. Okay, so Will was right, they couldn't make things easy, but what fun was that, right?

"Got 'em", Will said with a grin as she walked back out with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"So Will", Irma said as she grabbed a cookie, "Tell us again what happened?"

"Irma", Will said with a groan, "Come on…"

"What?" Irma asked with a grin, "I'm interested, is that a crime?"

"No", Cornelia said, "But the fact that you've asked to hear the story for about two _billion _time is"

Will smiled, obviously greatful for the save. Ever since Will had told them about her adventures in Candracar, Irma had been one hundred percent mesmorized by the story, and Hay Lin kept getting the feeling that Will wasn't telling them something. She wished Will would tell tehm her secret, Hay Lin didn't like knowing Will was hiding something from them. She soon got her wish.

* * *

It was a little while later, maybe an hour. Wills' mom had gotten home, and everyone else had left. Except Hay Lin. She wanted to ask Will a question.

"So what aren't you telling us?" she asked Willa s soon as she got the chance.

"What?" Will asked, looking surprised, "I-I don't know what you're-"  
"Don't give me that", Hay Lin said, a little imaptient, "I know you're hiding something. What happened that you aren't telling us?"

"Well…" Will was hesitant, but Hay Lin coud see her cracking, "I was given…a message, from someone in Candracar…"  
"And?" Hay Lin asked as Wills' voice drifted. Will looked at her, a pained look in brown eyes.

"Your grandmother sends her love"

* * *

Well, that's that! I know, it was short, so sue me for not bein a novelist, I'm just in this for fun. Anyway, tell me what you think! 


End file.
